I Need You
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: OneShot. Misty tell's Ash that her Sister's have called and it's time for her to return to the gym. Her journey with Ash has finally come to an end...time is running out, will Ash tell her the one thing she need's too hear or will he stay quiet? The ocean will guide these two too their hearts... Will be re-writing this in the future!


**ONESHOT.**

Two teenagers are stood in each other's arms in the sunrise, who are they and why are they there? Well let's turn the time to half an hour before...

Disclaimer: Na wouldn't be here if I owned Pokémon. This is my first PokéShot!

_~~~Gotta Catch 'Em All!~~~_

**I Need You.**

+30 Minutes Earlier+

Misty's Pov.

We had just reached the Pokémon Center in record time. Nurse Joy came over to us.

"Hello! How may I help you? Would you like a room for the night?" She said in a sweet, calm voice.

Ash was in front of me and Brock. He spoke up.

"We...we...we would like a room for...three for the night..." He was obviously out of breath.

"Okay I just have to see your Pokédex and you can have the keys."

Ash did as he was instructed and we were about to leave for our room's when Nurse Joy grabbed my shoulder.

"Misty, you have a call from Cerulean Gym; you can take it in the lobby."

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy." The Gym? My sister's must be in trouble...either that or...

I shake my head. No it can't be over this quick...could it?

"You boy's go ahead, I'll be right back."

"You got it Mist." I blushed when Ash used my nickname. Brock, Ash and Pikachu all took off to their room's as I went to the lobby.

"Hello?"

"Like hey Misty?" Sure enough it was my sister's calling. Daisy sat in the chair and Lilly and Violet were peering over opposite sides of the screen. I sighed.

"What do you want you three?"

"Like Misty you would never have guessed what just happened to us!" Said Lilly smirking.

"Like yah! We won this like totally awesome prize!" _There goes Violet._

"It's for a cruise around the world!" Daisy showed me three ticket's on the screen. "We would like totally invite you to come but like we only have three tickets and someone has to take care of the gym!"

I knew fear showed on my face, if not then my eyes.

"Like Misty are you like okay?"

"H-how long?"

The three of them looked confused.

"What?"

"How long Daisy!"

"A whole total year!"

I bit my lower lip.

"I have to come back don't I?"

" 'Fraid so Sis."

"This isn't fair! I was just starting to have so much fun with Ash and the others!" I feel tear's falling onto my cheeks. My sister's take no notice.

"Yes it is, whilst you've been traveling we had to work!" Shouted Daisy.

"Like yah! You've been on like a totally **mega** vacation."

A vacation? Me fighting with Ash through a forest is a vacation?...Well I guess those days are over..."

I sigh. "Your right, I'm just being selfish, you already told me that I was only allowed to travel for a short while anyway..." I wipe away the tears. _I just didn't think it would be so soon..._

"I'll get on a ferry home first thing in the morning..."

"We'll like see ya there Misty!"

"Yah we like totally gotta go pack like now!"

"Bye!"

And with that the line went dead.

Dead...

That's what I should be. What's the point of being a Gym Leader when I still want to be with Ash?

_Ash..._

~~~Gotta Catch 'Em All!~~~

+Flashback, Yesterday.+

Misty's Pov.

"So this is the town's carnival then?" I said looking at the decoration's and lights.

"Sure is Misty." Said Brock looking up from his booklet. "This is around time when all the townspeople gather and dress up, dance and to generally have fun.

"Hey Brock where's Ash?"

"Huh? Oh I think he said something about winning a prize or something."

"Prize?"

"Yeah. +Cough+ **For you** +Cough+ +Cough+"

"Brock are you okay?"

"Who me? Of course I am!"

I gave him a look that simply said, are you sure? I was about to ask him when he saw a girl and went gaga over her.

"Oooh I'm fine and so are you what's your name?"

I let him talk to various girls; well I gotta let him have his fun once in a while! I decide to go look for Ash when I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

"Ash?"

"Hey Misty!" "Pika!"

His holding some cotton candy in his right hand and his other is hidden behind his back. Pikachu's on his shoulder as always just like Togepi's in my hands.

"Misty we've been friends for a while now right?"

"Friend's? Umm, yeah sure. Why'd ya ask Ash?"

He grin's his infamous grin that makes me melt inside.

" 'Coz I want to be more than friend's."

I look him in the eye. Of course no words could describe how I felt then! My crush just asked me that he wanted to be more than friend's! I could feel my cheek's burning up like a Charizard's tail!

"Oh Ash! I feel the same way-"

"Let's be **BEST** friend's!"

I fell over anime-style. Without dropping Togepi.

**"ASH!"**

He looks at me confused. _Seriously how could anyone be that dense!_

When I had composed myself I looked Ash in the eye. Surprisingly he was already looking back...with a serious face!

"Mist, close your eyes..."

"Huh?"

"Just close your eye's Mist."

"Umm...okay..."

I reluctantly closed my eyes; all at once I felt Ash's breath against my neck. His hot breath seemed too melt against my cheek's.

I felt something touch against my neck. _**Ohmygosh!**_ Is he going too kiss me?

I felt something chilly touch around my neck and I knew it wasn't his fingers.

"Ash?"

He laughed.

I opened my eyelids. I found myself staring straight into Ash's eyes.

"Take a look Misty!"

I looked down too find a necklace strapped to my neck. It was a single sapphire gem. A deep blue colour in a shape of a water droplet.

"Ash?"

"I saw it and I thought you might like it...you know since you like water and all..." Ash said rather bashfully.

"T-thanks Ash!" We both smiled at each other and went too look for Brock.

~~~Gotta Catch 'Em All!~~~

+Back At The Pokémon Center.+

Misty's Pov.

I headed back to Ash and the others. I stopped and knocked on the door. I heard Pikachu scuffling around and a few moments later Ash appeared in the doorway with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Heya Mist." "PikachuPi!"

_"I'll get on a ferry home first thing in the morning..."_

"Umm Ash?..." I tried telling him that I would have to leave soon but found myself lost in his hazel eyes. I was lost in them for what felt like an hour by the time Ash asked me what's wrong.

"Oh I uh..." He must have been wondering why I had come to disturb him.

"I...uhh...Where's Brock?" Hehe, good thinking Misty! If ya need to get rid of Ash then just ask the dense kid a question!

"His sleeping." He said pointing to a pile on the bed, that's when I realised Ash only had his white shirt and boxer's on. I tried to hide my blush.

I should tell him tomorrow, he seems to tired tonight...

"Oh, well I just came too tell you goodnight Ash."

He smiles at me.

"Goodnight Mist, see ya in the morning!"

Right...of course...

I turned back around and headed back to my room.

~~~Gotta Catch 'Em All!~~~

+Next Day.+

Misty's Pov.

I awoke to the sunlight bursting into my room. I sighed heavily and stared endlessly at the ceiling.

"I guess this is it..."

Ash's Pov.

I woke up to the sound of rustling. I thought it was Pikachu or Brock at first but then I realised that they were in a deep sleep. I heard it from outside the door.

I got up from my bed carefully, trying not to wake up Pikachu. I got dressed into my jeans and black top. No use in trying to get back to sleep. I was putting my last glove on when I reached down too get my trainers.

That's when I saw it.

A note.

I walked to the door and saw a note on the floor. It was written by Misty.

_I'm sorry Ash, by the time you've read this I'd have gone. I got a call yesterday from my sister's, they need be back at the gym and I have to go. I can't say no to them._

_I'm sorry,_

_Say goodbye too Brock & Pikachu for me._

_-Misty._

"Misty?" No it couldn't be...Misty would never leave without saying goodbye in person...not my Misty.

"Misty."

_My Misty. _I heard Brock waking up and Pikachu shuffling around in my bed.

Misty wouldn't have left without hearing what I have to say to her.

_By the time you've read this I'd have gone..._

"No...Misty. NOOOO!"

I ran out of the room as soon as Brock and Pikachu fell out of the bed. I left the door open and ran out of the room, I didn't have time to close the door I had to get too Misty!

I exited the Pokémon Center and ran towards the ocean. I knew that if Misty was leaving then she'll be near the water, taking in one last look.

I glanced over towards the shore and of surely enough I saw the top of a fiery red-head. _(__A/N:__ No pun intended...)_

**"MISSTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Misty's Pov:

I looked too the shore, it was glistening in the soon-to-be morning sun.

"Togeprrriiii!" Togepi trilled unhappily.

I know, I know I should have told them in person, but it's better this way...Ash would have made me stay_...I know he would..._

**"MISSTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** Shocked I turned around, there along the shore I see Ash running towards me.

"Ash?" I feel a rush of emotions, happy and excitement that Ash is here, but disappointment as he'll try to make me stay amongst other things.

"Ash Ketchum you shouldn't be here!"

He reaches me, out of breath. "N...neither should you Mist."

"Ash!"

"No!" He lunge's towards me grab's me securely around the waist enveloping me into a tight hug.

"A-A-Ash?" He realises what his doing but only loosens his grip slightly.

"Misty this isn't the kind of girl you are, the Misty Waterflower I know never listen's too anyone, always has her own opinion and never back's down without a fight..."

I felt my heart pound against my ribcage.

"I mean, what would your sister's think of you? You were running away from what you really want..."

I looked into his eyes and knew at once he wasn't teasing. I felt my anger rise but I knew he was right. I am running away; away from what I really want to do, which is too keep traveling with Ash.

"Y-your right Ash."

He smiled. Then raised his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"And what would they think of you crying Mist?"

I couldn't help but stutter. He smiled more at this and I knew my face was really red. He smiled at me again and I broke down into his torso, crying my eye's out.

"Y-your right! I **want** to stay! I **need** to stay! I can't leave Brock & Pikachu behind I'd miss them too much!...But most of all..." I raised my head and looked into his eyes. "I'd miss **you** the most Ash!"

He held me tighter.

"And is that what you'd say too your sister's?"

I nodded in response, too tired to speak.

Ash pulled away from me suddenly, a determined look in his eyes, like he gets before a battle.

"Then tell them."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion; Ash turned me around and let me go.

There standing in a line of three, I was left face-to-face with my older sister's. Lilly spoke first followed by Violet then Daisy.

"L-like Misty!"

"We didn't like think leaving was so important to you!"

"Yeah! We like only came to pick you up coz Vi wasn't sure you'd catch the right ferry-"

"So me and Daisy came and we were like just about to call out for you when-"

"When Lilly, Violet and I saw Ash come like running and we like totally heard what you said Misty!"

I looked at my sister's. They seemed to be telling the truth and I ran up and gave them a group hug. Daisy bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Oh and like somebody's still waiting for you..."

I wondered what she meant till I saw Ash waiting for me by the beach.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I heard my sister's leave towards the Pokémon Center. Ash turned to face me. He had a look in his eyes and I felt uncontrollable heat fill my face.

"So...are you staying?" It was my turn to smile.

"Yes!"

_

* * *

_

(

_A/N:__ Now this would be where the story ends but if you're like me and absolutely need a kiss in an OneShot then read on!)_

Ash showed no emotion as he walked towards me. I instantly felt bad. Had I done something wrong? Did Ash really want me to go?

He reached me and left a gap so we were at arm's length of each other.

"A-Ash? Is something wrong?"

He smiled at last. "No Mist, nothing's wrong." I felt my cheek's go redder as he used my nickname. He continued. "I was just watching your face in the sunlight; you look more beautiful like that you know?"

I stared into his auburn eyes. _Did-did he just say I was beautiful?_

"Ash?"

"Misty... close your eyes..." He said dreamily.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I need to give you something. Now."

I laughed but closed my eyes anyway. "It's not another necklace again is it Ash?"

It most certainly was not a necklace.

Ash Ketchum had just kissed me.

I felt my knees go weak. _If what he just said was dreamy then this was heaven!_

Ash caught me but never let me go.

And we stayed there until the sun had fully risen and the ocean went orange.

Me and Ash confessed our love that brand new day...

* * *

_(__A/N:__ And there you have it! My first ever PokéShot! Tell me what you thought of it coz I think it went terrible!)_


End file.
